


А - значит атом

by kira_sky



Series: Черик. Алфавитная серия [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Disturbing Themes, Family Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nazis, Slurs, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: В тот дождливый полдень в Уэстчестере Чарльз смотрел на смерть и, по большей части, оставался невозмутимым.Слишком много смерти в те дни окружало бесчисленное количество семей.По какой-то счастливой случайности, Эрик и его семья избегали ареста четыре дня.Но хуже всего было то, как смерть превращала любого человека в жалкую груду костей и грязи.





	А - значит атом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A is for ATOM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501198) by [SteelandSilk (SilkCut)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkCut/pseuds/SteelandSilk). 



* * *

_микроскопическая частица любого вещества, которая не может быть разрушена_

* * *

_неразрезаемый, неделимый_

* * *

В тот дождливый полдень в Уэстчестере Чарльз смотрел на смерть и, по большей части, оставался невозмутимым.  


Он выглядел так, словно вся эта церемония вообще его не беспокоила.  


Все время, пока мужчины опускали гроб в землю, на его лице оставалось притупленное удовлетворение без каких-либо ожидаемых признаков горя.  


Его мать выбрала для мужа дорогой дубовый гроб, гладкая поверхность которого продолжала блестеть, даже покрывшись каплями дождя и грязью. Когда он опустился во влажную почву, что-то в том, как она прижалась к его краям, заставило Чарльза почувствовать желание вымыть руки, будто он хотел смыть грязь с себя.  


Он сосредоточился на этом незначительном желании, оно помогало занять мысли, помогало игнорировать десятки стоящих позади людей — свидетелей происходящих похорон. Несмотря на обманчивое внешнее молчание, их мысли были слишком громкими. И Чарльз просто не желал слышать их истории, потому что в его и без того беспорядочных мыслях не было для них места.  


Сложно постоянно находиться в окружении людей и знать, кто они такие, без необходимости даже говорить с ними. Океан их самых сокровенных мыслей сохранял свою необъятность, и чем сильнее были волны, тем неприятнее Чарльзу было плыть по течению. Он рано понял, что люди — это неизведанные воды, наполненные своими собственными уникальными историями ужаса и надежды. Слишком много раз он погружался и обнаруживал то, что скрывалось в этих пучинах.  


Телепатия практически свела его с ума. Считанные часы, проведенные под ее влиянием, могли сделать Чарльза недееспособным на день или даже два. Шерон, его мать, делала все возможное, чтобы держать его «недуг» под замком. Вплоть до того, что с прошлого года перевела Чарльза на домашнее обучение и показала нескольким специалистам, чтобы ему выписали успокоительные.  


Единственная причина, по которой она не сдала его в больницу насовсем, была в том, что это могло вызвать скандал и запятнать фамилию Ксавье. Но те крайности, к которым она прибегала, чтобы отсрочить рост его способностей, уже давно изолировали его от мира.  


Он заставил себя сконцентрироваться на утешающем спокойствии мертвого мужчины, лежащего у его ног. Это было лучше, чем жить внутри его истощившихся отношений с Шерон.  


Тем временем пожилой священник стоял перед толпой, все продолжая и продолжая бубнеть что-то о священном писании.  


Чарльз вслушивался в произносимые слова, пока его губы не растянулись в вежливой полуулыбке. Он подумал, что пассаж об упокоении с миром совсем не подходил тому, о ком говорилось, потому что его отчим был кем угодно, но не пацифистом.  


На самом деле, Чарльз чувствовал облегчение, может, даже радость от того, что он умер.

* * *

Слишком много смерти в те дни окружало бесчисленное количество семей.  


Но хуже всего было то, как эта смерть превращала любого человека в жалкую груду костей и грязи.  


По какой-то счастливой случайности Эрик и его семья избегали ареста четыре дня. Он, его мать, дед и еще трое детей (младший кузен по имени Герхард и две его сестры-близняшки Джоанна и Клара) скрывались в самых отдаленных тоннелях под городом, в то время как убийства продолжали свое шествие прямо над их головами. Они бежали, словно крысы, вооруженные только молитвами. Со временем страх научит их быть невосприимчивыми к голоду и усталости.  


Судьба, намного более страшная, ожидала их в том случае, если они когда-нибудь, даже ради секундной передышки, позволят своей коллективной силе дрогнуть. Эрику было двенадцать, и он очень смутно понимал, почему на них началась охота. Он знал только то, что мальчишки в школе издевались над ним уже несколько месяцев, часто обзывая словами, которые его мать говорила ему не слушать и не задавать о них никаких вопросов.  


Сейчас он смотрел на мать с пониманием и беспокойством. Они как раз собирались пройти сквозь особенно сырой канализационный тоннель, но внутри было слишком темно, чтобы можно было что-либо разглядеть. По тому, как эмоционально шептались между собой мать и дед, было понятно, что они не могут решить, нужно ли идти дальше или лучше остаться и прятаться тут.  


Тем временем дети начали беспокоиться. Клара прижималась к Эрику все ближе, пока не уперлась лбом в его живот и не начала тихо всхлипывать. Из четверых детей он был самым старшим (его кузену через две недели должно было исполниться девять, а девочкам было шесть), что заставляло его чувствовать себя ответственным за них.  


Он прижал их к себе, будто хотел сделать из рук кокон и навсегда уберечь в своих объятиях от всех опасностей. Эрик понимал, что не сможет этого сделать, но надеялся, что его глупые попытки значат что-нибудь хотя бы для них — здесь, в этой все сгущающейся темноте.

* * *

Вода каплями падала с неба, стекала с черных зонтов, которые облепили открытую могилу, словно грибы. Чарльз с матерью стояли под красным зонтом. Его цвет зловещим пятном выделялся на фоне окружающей черноты.  


Ксавье в любом случае выглядели странной парой — мать хмурилась так, словно стоять рядом с сыном было последним, чего она хотела. И мальчик знал, даже без помощи телепатии, что это было правдой. Шерон недоверчиво относилась к своему ребенку с тех самых пор, как он невольно использовал на ней свои способности.  


Ему тогда было всего пять, что, впрочем, не имело для его матери никакого значения.  


Несколько людей бросили цветы и горсти земли на могилу. Чарльз ждал, когда Шерон сделает что-нибудь — что угодно, — чтобы попрощаться с мужем. Ему не нужно было смотреть на нее, чтобы в точности знать, что она чувствует.  


Эмоции жили в ее пальцах, вцепившихся в ручку зонтика, особенно после того, как рука Чарльза взялась за нее всего парой сантиметров ниже. Несколько часов назад перед тем, как пойти на похороны, он заставил себя закрыть все каналы в своем разуме. Жужжащий рой притворных сожалений или искренних соболезнований только отвлекал бы его от собственных мыслей, так что он наложил достаточно мысленных блоков, чтобы усмирить свою телепатию.  


Этот способ, конечно, не мог сработать с его матерью. Женщина рядом выглядела старше своих тридцати с плюсом лет, ее губы слегка подрагивали, а холодные голубые глаза с недоверием смотрели на гроб. Не чувство долга заставило его искать способ вытащить ее из собственного горя, а скорее отчаянное желание дать ей понять, что он все еще был там. Несмотря на ужасные ошибки, произошедшие в прошлом, сейчас имело значение только то, что он все еще был ее сыном, и они нуждались друг в друге.  


Он на ощупь накрыл ее костяшки своими пальцами, напоминая об этой непреложной истине. В молчании прошла целая минута, прежде чем Шерон заметила мальчика впервые за весь этот день.  


Ее взгляд сместился на его руку, теперь лежащую поверх ее собственной на ручке зонта.  


— Ох, Фрэнсис... — прошептала она (мать всегда называла его вторым именем, но вовсе не из-за привязанности, как ему бы того хотелось).  


Мальчик затаил дыхание, ожидая, когда поток ее эмоций пройдет сквозь него. Он стал бы для них вместилищем, хранил бы их внутри себя, если бы это могло уменьшить их опасное давление на душу матери. Он стоял там со всей храбростью и надеждой своих одиннадцати лет и ждал, когда Шерон наконец откроет ему себя.  


Но вместо этого она снова отвергла его очередным холодным, жестким взглядом. Затем отодвинула свою руку еще на несколько сантиметров выше от его пальцев и сказала:  


— Что я говорила тебе по поводу прикосновений ко мне? — и как будто этого было недостаточно, она стиснула зубы и поспешно добавила: — И тебе лучше закрыть свой разум, Фрэнсис... — она замолчала и оглянулась через плечо, прежде чем вновь посмотреть на него. — ... здесь собрались приличные люди. Я не хочу, чтобы ты навредил им своим... — ее сузившиеся глаза выдавали попытки подобрать слово, которое бы не просто описало его «недуг», но и выразило бы ее отвращение к нему. В конце концов она выбрала: — ...уродством.  


Так женщина, которая родила Чарльза и должна была любить его безоговорочно, стала для него чужой.

* * *

Отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер, но не было ничего плохого и в том, чтобы полагаться на доброту незнакомцев.  


Четыре дня назад им удалось избежать призыва властей. Сочувствующий их тяжелому положению сосед спрятал и вывез их на своей машине из города. Так они добрались до следующего, где прошли контрольно-пропускной пункт по поддельным документам, которые дядя Эрика добыл для них, прежде чем его схватили.  


Он помнил, что его мать была в своей любимой красной шляпке. Она умудрилась сохранить ее даже тогда, когда им пришлось бросить все то небольшое имущество, что они имели. Пришлось взять только самое необходимое — в основном продукты, которые помогли бы им продержаться до того момента, когда они наконец покинут Германию.  


Эрик всегда любил мать в этом цвете. Он хотел утешить ее в ту ночь и поэтому сказал, что она очень хорошо выглядит в этой шляпке. Она улыбнулась, но усталость на ее лице делала эту улыбку неестественной. Эрик опустил взгляд вниз, на свои линялые черные ботинки, словно стыдясь того, что заметил это.  


Именно тогда его дед внезапно схватил шляпку. Затем он стал ругать его мать за то, что надела ее, ведь яркий цвет мог привлечь лишнее внимание к их и без того подозрительной группе. Но увидев, какой грустной стала его невестка после этого выговора, все же засунул шляпу в пальто, чтобы сохранить ее.  


— Ты сможешь снова носить ее, когда мы покинем Европу, Рут, — он потянулся к ней и взял за руку. Она не ответила на пожатие, но посмотрела ему в глаза, когда он продолжил. — Америка предоставит нам убежище. Это сейчас единственное место, не затронутое войной. Я знаю кое-кого, кто обеспечит нам место в нижних трюмах первого же корабля, отправляющегося в Нью-Йорк. А там мы уже сможем беспокоиться о том, что едят наши дети.  


— А у них есть печенье, деда? — защебетала при упоминании еды Джоанна, более общительная из двух девочек. Ее темные волосы рассыпались по плечам беспорядочными непокорными кудрями. В отличие от Джоанны, Клара всегда собирала волосы в плотную гульку на макушке.  


Их дед с готовностью улыбнулся:  


— У них есть все сладости на свете, так что у тебя от их количества живот лопнет, Джо... — он ткнул девочку в бок, и та с визгом отскочила, отмахиваясь от его руки.  


Клара и Герхард последовали примеру деда и начали щекотать Джоанну, пока она не соскользнула со своего места, изо всех сил стараясь вести себя тихо. Ни один взрослый не останавливал развеселившихся детей. Даже Эрику пришлось признать, что звук напряженного смеха вместе с улыбками его двоюродных брата и сестер несколько смягчил тот ужас, который тяжелым обручем сдавил его сердце.  


Но Эрик был достаточно взрослым, чтобы заметить следы усталости и тревоги в глазах деда и матери, когда они обменялись взглядом. Это о многом говорило и выдавало их общую неуверенность в будущем. В конце концов мальчик сел рядом с дедом. Его голос дрожал, когда он попросил:  


— Можно я понесу мамину шляпку?  


Его дед сузил глаза, но не стал ничего спрашивать, хоть и понимал странность момента. Он просто достал шляпку из самого глубокого кармана пальто и протянул ее Эрику.  


На несколько мгновений их руки соприкоснулись, ярко-красный цвет прорывался сквозь промежутки между пальцами. Не осознавая этого, Эрик сжал руку деда с таким отчаянием, будто не хотел отпускать ее больше никогда.  


Его глаза наполнились слезами, и он крепко их зажмурил, пока не почувствовал, как теплая влага потекла вниз по щекам.  


— Эрик, — услышал он голос матери, слабый, словно далекое эхо. Он бы не смог перенести печали на ее лице, поэтому так и не осмелился посмотреть.  


Вместо этого, когда он наконец открыл глаза, то посмотрел прямо на деда. Морщины на его лице выглядели более четко, чем обычно. Некоторые из них он никогда раньше не замечал. Они напоминали линии на их потрепанной карте, с крошечными родинками и веснушками, которые служили островами.  


Каким-то образом все эти острова казались Эрику знакомыми и одинокими. Он представил, что все они были множеством домов, в которых большая шумная семья со множеством теток, дядей и кузенов могла бы собираться вместе, чтобы праздновать, молиться и считать совместные годы.  


Но теперь их осталось всего шестеро.  


Рука деда, все еще сильная, несмотря на старость, лежала поверх его собственной. Была некая нежность в том, как он держал его за руку. Некая прелюдия прощания.  


— Будь сильным, Эрик, — старик поднял их руки так, чтобы прижать костяшки пальцев Эрика к губам. Красная шляпка, прикоснувшаяся к его подбородку, впитала несколько капель, стекавших по морщинистому лицу. — Ты должен быть сильнее, чем все мы.

* * *

Чарльзу потребовалась определенная сила, чтобы выдержать все эти годы.  


Изоляция может многое сделать с ребенком, особенно таким одаренным, но не способным показать свои таланты кому-либо, кто захочет потратить на это время.  
В те ранние годы Чарльз не чувствовал, что его особенность была чем-то хорошим. Скорее, это было что-то пугающее, что-то, что нужно было скрывать от мира. Хуже всего было то, что он считал, будто проклят.  


Он все еще четко помнил тот первый раз, когда проявилась его телепатия. Это была ночь после того, как Брайан Ксавье, его отец, погиб в результате аварии в ядерной лаборатории, в которой он работал. Чарльз помнил, как проснулся от кошмара и услышал вой сирен снаружи особняка. Каким-то образом он понял, что что-то ужасное произошло с его отцом. Он чувствовал странную пустоту в голове, похожую на ощущение потерянной конечности — живой части тебя, которая никогда больше не вернется на свое место.  


Шерон несколько дней была безутешна после того, как опознала обугленные остатки тела своего мужа. Чарльз тоже был напуган, вынужденный наблюдать, как страдает женщина, которую он любит, проходя через период тяжелой утраты. После этого вдова переключилась на алкоголь и связалась с плохой компанией, поскольку ей не оставалось больше ничего, кроме саморазрушения. И ее сын — так как его телепатия была в нежном возрасте — ощущал все это в десятикратном размере.  


Неделей позже он потянулся и заговорил с ней при помощи своего разума, пока она пекла ему блинчики (Чарльз всегда будет беречь это воспоминание, как последний раз, когда она сделала для него что-то хотя бы отдаленно похожее на материнскую заботу). Результат был ужасен. Это было похоже на погружение в ледяную ванну. Именно такое ощущение он испытал, когда их разумы соединились. И это была поистине самая страшная вещь, которую каждый из них когда-либо чувствовал.  


И Шерон — отчаянная, малодушная, беспомощная Шерон — подошла к сыну, который сидел за столом и без единого слова ударила его по щеке с такой силой, что он свалился со своего табурета. Он был слишком шокирован, чтобы как-то реагировать. В конце концов, он все еще был погружен в ее разум и никогда прежде до этого момента не ощущал такого сильного смятения, гнева и страха от взрослого человека. И Чарльз поступил так, как поступил бы любой пятилетний ребенок — свернулся на полу в позе эмбриона и всхлипывал, совершенно не беспокоя этим мать, которая и уложила его туда.  


Вскоре он научился проникать в разум других так, чтобы они этого не замечали. Но, даже овладев этой способностью, он чувствовал себя еще более одиноким, чем когда-либо.  


Во время похорон к Чарльзу и его матери подошла женщина. Он узнал в ней одного из инвесторов, поддерживавших проект отца до его преждевременной смерти. Когда женщина шептала что-то на ухо его матери, он слушал, используя для этого лишь малую силу своей телепатии.  


Женщина упоминала что-то по поводу конференции через два дня. Что было настолько неотложным, что не могло подождать до окончания погребальной церемонии? Чарльзу не нравилось, что его мать собирается уехать на очередную бизнес-встречу. Но что если это не было связано с бизнесом?  


Что если Шерон злоупотребляет не только мартини или скотчем?  


Должен ли он прочесть мысли этой другой женщины, чтобы узнать, что скрывает его мать? Все люди что-то скрывают — постыдный секрет, горькие сожаления или небольшое преступление, которое кажется более серьезным, чем есть на самом деле. Что бы это ни было, Чарльз мог узнать это так же легко, как и прочитать слово в словаре.  


Сейчас он попытался сделать то же самое, но отвлекся, когда Шерон поправила зонт так, что большая часть левого плеча Чарльза оказалась под дождем. Его сводный брат Каин, которого привезли сюда на второй машине вместе с горничной, использовал это, как возможность внезапно втиснуться между ним и Шерон. Он наполовину оттолкнул Чарльза, чтобы сказать что-то их матери.  


Шерон улыбнулась Каину и протянула руку, чтобы потрепать его по волосам. В ответ мальчик обхватил ее талию своими пухлыми руками и уткнулся лицом в ее живот. Чарльз знал, что его рыдания были не настолько искренними, как думали все остальные, в том числе и сама Шерон.  


— О, дорогой, мне так жаль. Не надо плакать, — ворковала женщина. Ее ладонь поглаживала спину мальчика. Она вела себя так, словно Каин был ее настоящим сыном все это время, пока Чарльз стоял там — всего в шаге от нее. Он полностью промок, но больше никто не предложил ему зонт и не пожалел его. Вместо этого они все произносили молитвы об усопшем или вполголоса обсуждали, что же теперь будет с огромным состоянием семьи Ксавье, и собирается ли Шерон выйти замуж в третий раз.  


Он не знал, стал ли поводом этот лицемерный случай или вопиющий отказ его матери, но, в любом случае, это стало той последней каплей, которая окончательно оттолкнула Чарльза. Он решил больше не возвращаться в то святилище, которое создал внутри своего проклятия. Выражение его глаз — такого же цвета, как у матери, но намного теплее — стало жестким. Не произнося ни слова, он перенес весь свой вес на одну ногу и вдавил пятку во влажную почву.  


Когда он сделал это, каждый человек в радиусе десяти шагов, за исключением его матери и Каина, открылся ему, словно был не более чем горстью страниц, злобно вырванных из книги. Чарльз не только читал и запоминал постыдные секреты, тайны, которые не произносились вслух, но и внедрял свои собственные удручающие прозрения, чтобы отравить их подсознание.  


Это было так легко, потому что он считал себя более чем оправданным, заставляя их чувствовать то, что он чувствовал все эти годы. Чарльз был так одинок и так не похож на всех остальных, так разбит и обделен вниманием. Его сводный брат был не лучше других. Мимолетный взгляд в разум этого ребенка показал, что у него был готов новый гнусный план, который ожидал Чарльза дома. Чарльз подумал, что для Каина не было более подходящего способа почтить память своего отца.  


Каждый на этих похоронах будет ощущать себя так, словно важная часть того, что делало их собой, исчезла навсегда. Но в последний момент Чарльз остановился. Его глаза вернулись к гробу, который был теперь погребен под кучей земли и грязи. С поразительной ясностью он вспомнил, как познал истинное насилие через характер человека, которого когда-то считал семьей, и то, как сильно он не хотел стать таким же, как Курт Марко.  


Он знал, что должен исправить тот ущерб, который нанес гостям похорон. С тихой молитвой в сердце он потянулся вперед и охватил своим разумом умы этих людей, чтобы проникнуть в них еще глубже. Он был осторожен, потому что знал, что человеческий разум похож на хрупкий сосуд, который содержит не только воспоминания и случайные мысли, но также и то, что делает каждого человека особенным.  


Чарльз на мгновение отвлекся от своей собственной истории боли и вместо этого тщательно изучал людей, присутствовавших на похоронах. И когда он заглянул в самую суть их несчастья, то начал читать незавершенную поэзию в их венах, в пробелах, которые не всегда имеют смысл, в мягкости тех островков внутри каждого человека, которые слишком чувствительны и хрупки, чтобы позволять кому-либо знать о них, прикасаться к ним. Чарльзу стало ясно, что каждый испытывает намного больше боли, чем хочет показать. И что каждый из них может умереть в тишине своего собственного мрака, часто неуслышанный и безнадежно нелюбимый, так как все важные и правильные слова теряются в их собственных страданиях.  


Этого понимания было слишком много за один день для одиннадцатилетнего мальчика, и он практически упал на колени прямо там, на могиле своего отчима. И только его решимость скрыть бушующие внутри эмоции удержала его на ногах. Но было более чем очевидно, что он изменился, узнав такие истины.  
Вопросы один за другим стали наполнять его: _«Все ли люди такие поврежденные, некоторые даже сильнее, чем я? Поэтому я могу читать мысли? Могу ли я сам вылечить те раны, с которыми не могут справиться лекарства и доктора?»._  


Впервые в жизни он в точности понял, что значит иметь такие способности...  


... и чем это обернется для людей вокруг, если он когда-нибудь утратит над ними контроль.

* * *

Те, кто обладает настоящей силой, никогда не нападут на более слабого, или того, кто в их глазах выглядит не таким. Но в те ужасные годы силой злоупотребили, используя ее в качестве оружия для проклятой пропаганды. Семьи разрушались, на людей вешались ярлыки выродков, ущербных уродцев. Их выстраивали в ряд перед стрелковыми отрядами или проводили шеренгой по городам, а орды фанатиков скалили на них зубы, как стая диких собак.  


Таким выглядел мир для них. Если бы Эрик знал, что ждет их за пределами тоннелей, он бы усыпил свою семью. И это стало бы актом милосердия, потому что они, по крайней мере, могли бы вместе обрести покой после смерти.  


После того, что казалось бесконечными часами, его мать и дед наконец приняли решение пересечь канализацию, которая вела в другую часть города и должна была вывести их ближе к выезду из него. Ворота тщательно охранялись, и это само по себе представляло большую опасность.  


В конце концов, они были не первой еврейской семьей, которая пыталась избежать преследования. И как бы сильно взрослые ни пытались оградить его младших родственников от понимания деталей, этого нельзя было сказать о самом Эрике. Последние два дня он внимательно вслушивался в любые новости, в основном состоящие из неофициальных сводок о зверствах, которым подвергались те, у кого не было шанса сбежать.  


Он хотел бы и дальше оставаться в удобном заблуждении, что эти мрачные истории были не больше, чем сплетнями. Но не так давно он своими глазами видел бледные лица и немигающие глаза десятков мужчин в форме, которые патрулировали улицы их города. Если бы вампиры действительно существовали, то это была бы эпоха, в которой они побеждали и царствовали.  


Прошло несколько недель, прежде чем на улицах начались беспорядки. Требования снять определенные вывески в магазинах быстро перерастали в кулачные бои. Но полиция арестовывала не тех людей, в то время, как настоящие подстрекатели отделывались притворным предупреждением.  


Эрик никогда не забудет страх проиграть то сражение, в котором, даже не подозревая этого, участвовал он и его народ. Оно началось в тени, распространяя яд в умах людей, разъедая и искажая представление о добре и зле. А затем вышло наружу, превратившись в охоту на ведьм. Тот, кто объявил себя верховным правителем, вместе со своими приспешниками нашел так много платформ, чтобы пропагандировать свое коллективное отвращение — в эфирах радиопередач, в чернилах дерзких писем в газеты. Это были такие едкие гнусности, что казалось странным, как они не разъедали бумагу, на которой печатались.  


И массы подчинились. Они оклеветали нацию, которую слишком быстро записали во врагов, ослепленные и озлобленные той ложью, которую харизматичный вождь повторял так часто, что она стала бесспорным убеждением.  


Это были те же самые слова, которые Эрик слышал из уст своих одноклассников. Некоторые из них преследовали его с метлами в руках, утверждая, что хотят очищения через серу и огонь.  


Было около полуночи четыре дня назад, когда Эрика разбудили непривычные звуки, доносящиеся из нескольких соседних домов. Вещи ломались, ударяясь о стены и пол. А крики — горловые и умоляющие — казалось, могли прожечь дыры в каждом, кто их слышал.  


Он сбежал вниз по лестнице вслед за своим дядей Германом и дедом, но затем увидел Герхарда, прячущегося под диваном в гостиной, и решил сначала подойти к мальчику. Его кузен был более худым, чем он помнил, или так лишь казалось, потому что на нем был халат, предназначенный явно для взрослого человека. Первым предположением Эрика было то, что халат принадлежал его второму дяде Гюнтеру, отцу Герхарда и близняшек.  


Три года назад, когда умер отец Эрика, он месяцами спал в его рубашках, чтобы справиться с потерей. Запах того, кто больше никогда не будет рядом, заставлял его девятилетний ум забывать эту ужасную правду хотя бы на время сна. Так что он сразу понял, что Герхард делает то же самое, и хаос снаружи заставлял их чувствовать себя так, будто они снова теряют своих отцов.  


Но когда Эрик протянул руку своему кузену, чтобы утешить его, тот только посмотрел на него и спросил:  


— Когда это произойдет? Думаешь, это будет сегодня?  


— О чем ты говоришь, милый? — голос был слишком взволнованным, но Эрик подавил эту тревогу и попытался сделать так, чтобы шутливый тон казался его кузену храбростью.  


Герхард снова лишь посмотрел на него, будто даже не узнавая. Только после того, как раздались выстрелы, и дядя Герман пробежал мимо в сторону комнаты близняшек, Герхард наконец схватился за своего старшего кузена. Он так сильно дрожал, что Эрик боялся сломать его, если прижмет к себе слишком сильно.  


Их дед перекрикивался с матерью, давая ей инструкции собрать только самое необходимое и бросить все остальное. Дядя Герман снова появился в гостиной с Кларой на руках. Джоанна следовала за ними. Она пыталась надеть носок на ногу сестры и все повторяла, что Клара испачкается и замерзнет без него.  


Но взрослые были заняты более неотложными проблемами. Дядя Герман ненадолго поставил Клару на пол, чтобы достать документы, подделанные несколько недель назад в предвидении неминуемой угрозы.  


— Это будет сегодня, правда же, Эрик? — тихо пробормотал Герхард, отстраняясь от своего кузена. — Папа всегда знал, что они придут за нами, — добавил он, глядя на него расширившимися, невидящими глазами.  


— Что будет сегодня? — Джоанна потянула Клару за руку и посмотрела на брата хмурым взглядом. — Ты снова пугаешь нас! Эрик, скажи Герхарду, что это не смешно.  


Эрик хотел соврать девочкам, но мать вклинилась между ними и тихим голосом сказала ему помочь со сбором вещей.  


— Возьми только немного одежды для себя, Герхарда и близняшек, — сказала она, почти грубо толкая его в сторону коридора. — И если у тебя остались какие-то деньги от работы по дому и подработок прошлым летом, спрячь их в нижнее белье и храни там!  


На одно запыхавшееся мгновение их взгляды встретились. То, какими красными и опухшими, но все же светящимися уверенностью были глаза матери, вызвало у Эрика желание броситься к ней и прижать к себе. Но она крикнула:  


— Иди же, Эрик! Мы должны уйти сейчас или не уйдем никогда!  


Возвращаясь в тоннели, семья из шести человек искала убежище на другом конце канализации. Близняшки обхватывали руками талию Эрика с обеих сторон, Герхард шел позади, положив руку ему на спину.  


— А сейчас тихонько, милые, — сказала мать, она держалась за руку деда, который вел их все это время. Пробираться по сырым узким проходам, где спертый воздух заставлял кашлять и давиться, было немалым подвигом. Эрик должен был идти очень уверенно, потому что с ним были близняшки, которых нужно было направлять, и Герхард, цепляющийся за его спину, которому нельзя было позволить отстать.  


Спустя то, что показалось ему часом, а в реальности, должно быть, заняло не больше пятнадцати минут, их семья выбралась из тоннеля. Эрик почти перестал дышать из-за запаха внутри, но как только они вышли на свежий воздух, вдохнул, а потом задышал жадными глотками, посмеиваясь от облегчения.  


Герхард и близняшки тоже улыбались, сверкая глазами, хотя в их движениях все еще прослеживалась усталость. Пятна сажи покрывали лица и руки, но в целом их внешний вид мог быть намного хуже.  


Дед усмехнулся и раскрыл объятия Кларе и Джоанне, которые незамедлительно бросились к нему, когда... с небольшого расстояния раздался выстрел.  


Пуля попала Кларе в ногу.  


Она закричала и схватилась за сестру, которая была к ней ближе всего. Дед закрыл собой девочек от дальнейшей атаки, а Эрик бросился к матери, но та закричала:  


— Нет! Герхард!  


Пули прорезали воздух, врезаясь в мягкую плоть.  


За ними последовал стон его деда. Горловой звук, как у старого раненого животного, которое никогда не ощущало себя более беспомощным, чем в этот момент.  


Эрик резко остановился и развернулся, чтобы вернуться к кузену, но как только он посмотрел в его направлении, то понял, что опоздал. Мальчик схватил ртом воздух один раз, второй, слезы и слюна были размазаны по его подбородку, глаза остекленели, плечи поникли. Три отверстия от пуль зияли на его груди.  


Кровь пропитывала его пыльную рубашку, и Эрик никогда раньше не видел ничего настолько же красного.  


_«Папа всегда знал, что они придут за нами»._  


Эрик вовремя поймал Герхарда, не позволив его телу упасть на землю. Он сжимал и встряхивал его, не в силах поверить, даже когда смерть смотрела на него в ответ. Но его кузен все еще был таким теплым, его карие глаза были открыты.  


_«Почему я бросил тебя? Я сначала должен был убедиться, что ты в безопасности»._  


— Ее носок! — Джоанна хныкала всего в нескольких шагах от Эрика. — Деда, ее носок теперь такой грязный! Почему он красный?  


Клара же совсем не плакала, что заставило Эрика посмотреть в сторону родственников. Джоанна обеими руками держалась за ногу сестры. Кровь просачивалась сквозь носок, окрашивая ее маленькие бледные пальцы. Тем временем дед обернул свой плащ вокруг Клары, которая все еще не произнесла ни слова. Она жива, Эрик знал это, но, возможно, боль была такой сильной, что ее ум отказывался замечать ее.  


Младшая из близняшек всегда была тихоней. До предыдущего года она вообще не говорила. А начала только после того, как дядя однажды отвел их на карнавал, где ее внимание привлекли мимы. Возможно, именно немота мимов спровоцировала в девочке рефлекс попытаться заговорить, когда все уже были уверены, что она не обладает этой способностью.  


— Они такие же грустные, как и я, дядя Герми? — спросила она.  


Эрик смотрел на девочку и задавался вопросом, была ли эта грусть той причиной, из-за которой она не говорила столько времени.  


_«Будет ли она когда-нибудь снова счастлива после всего этого?»_  


Он крепче прижал к себе Герхарда и заплакал.  


Мать бросилась оттаскивать его от мертвого кузена, умоляя подняться на ноги. Но он оттолкнул ее, потому что не мог больше терпеть боль и хотел просто лежать рядом с Герхардом.  


_«Этого не должно было случиться, этого не происходит... мы выберемся все вместе. Таков план»._  


Только после того, как он услышал звук шагов и краем глаза заметил, как два вооруженных мужчины схватили его деда и оттащили от девочек, Эрик отпустил кузена.  


Он не знал, откуда взялись силы, но в следующее мгновение он бросился на одного из солдат, царапая и кусая любую часть этого ублюдка, до которой мог дотянуться.  


_«Сильнее,_ — думал он. — _Я должен быть сильнее, чем все остальные — не важно, насколько это больно — ради семьи»._  


— Стойте! Не трогайте мальчика! — его дед толкнул солдата, прежде чем тот смог бы достать пистолет и выстрелить в Эрика. Еще двое мужчин подошли и скрутили их, так что им не осталось ничего, кроме как сдаться. Первое, что сделал Эрик, это попытался взять Клару и Джоанну на руки, но они были слишком тяжелыми, а его руки слишком ослабли, особенно после того, как один из солдат почти сломал его левую.  


Дед бросился вперед, чтобы взять их вместо него, а мать подошла и обняла его сзади.  


— Не надо драться. Все кончено, Эрик, — прошептала она, и ее слезы намочили его макушку.  


Пальцы матери скользнули по его груди, дрожа и хватаясь за рубашку, словно в этом действии она могла найти силу и утешение.  


К ним подошел человек, чтобы осмотреть. Судя по форме и походке, он был командиром этой группы. В его глазах не было ничего, когда он приказал своим подчиненным:  


— Отведите женщину и мальчика обратно в лагерь. Но этого старого еврея и... — его взгляд опустился вниз, на близняшек. Без предупреждения Джоанна ударила его по голени. Это заставило командира лишь слегка удивленно рассмеяться: — ... и скулящих еврейских дворняжек отправьте в кучу к остальным.  


_«Кучу?»_ Глаза Эрика расширились от ужаса и страха, он взглянул на мать.  


— Куда они забирают деда и девочек, мама?  


Но вместо него мать обратилась к командиру. Эрик никогда не забудет тот момент, то, как не мог вынести затравленный взгляд наполненных слезами глаз матери, как надломился ее голос, когда она умоляла первого из множества монстров, которым им пришлось служить с того дня.  


— Пожалуйста! — она протянула руку, хватая пальцами воздух. — Мой свекр все еще сильный. Он может работать как любой другой мужчина! И мои племянницы... — 

Эрик знал, что если бы она не держалась за него, то уже бы упала. — ...пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , что угодно, но только не _это_!  


— Тебе и так повезло, — мужчина сложил руки за спиной. Формальность его позы контрастировала с той жестокостью, которая срывалась с его губ. — По крайней мере, у тебя остался твой сын. Так что держи его поближе, — его глаза при этом встретились с глазами Эрика, все это время он улыбался, — ... потому что прощание может наступить быстрее, чем ты думаешь... — он отвернулся и жестом отдал приказ солдатам, которые потащили деда и девочек в сторону деревьев. — ... особенно для грязных, _грязных_ евреев, — добавил он, уже уходя.

* * *

После похорон не прошло и двух часов, как Шерон решила, что ей необходимо поехать в казино, и оставила двоих детей с горничными. Когда она делала что-то вроде этого, то никогда не прощалась с Чарльзом и просто оставляла инструкции прислуге на то время, пока ее не будет, Бог знает как долго на этот раз.  


Тем не менее, Шерон зашла к своему пасынку, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб и сказать:  


— Позаботься о себе. И о Фрэнсисе, конечно. Смотри, чтобы он не попал в неприятности. Ты же знаешь, он может.  


_«Ну да,_ — Чарльз стоял в коридоре и слышал ее слова, — _будто это я источник всех неприятностей»._  


Его мать прошла в том направлении, где он стоял, и их глаза ненадолго встретились, но в ее взгляде не было и намека на тепло. Шерон просто поджала губы и моргнула. Чарльз знал, что от него все еще ожидают вежливости, поэтому пробормотал:  


— Желаю безопасной поездки, мама.  


— Спасибо, Фрэнсис, — ответила она с той же холодной вежливостью.  


И затем она ушла.  
С

егодня Каин заслужил немного доверия с его стороны. Он не беспокоил Чарльза весь остаток вечера. Обычно его сводный брат издевался над ним, комментируя все, что считал заслуживающим внимания в отношении младшего брата. Но, возможно, он чувствовал потребность отдать дань погибшему отцу, оставив Чарльза в покое хотя бы сейчас.  


Когда Каин не спустился на ужин и отказался есть еду, которую принесли в его комнату, Чарльз понял, что что-то не так.  


Он знал, что, несмотря на все недостатки, Каин был всего лишь двенадцатилетним мальчиком. Потеря родителя в этом возрасте ранит, особенно когда ты застрял в этом огромном особняке на попечении тех, кто заботится о детях ровно настолько, чтобы они были живы достаточно долго, чтобы получить чек из состояния семьи Ксавье.  


Чарльз знал, что может пожалеть об этом, но подумав, решил все же открыть канал между собой и разумом Каина. Он беспокоился о брате. В конце концов, кто еще был у них кроме друг друга в этой жестокой общей реальности?  


Проникать в чей-то разум было действительно деликатным процессом. Чарльз делал это не слишком часто из-за опасности того, что об этом узнает кто-то, кроме членов семьи. Когда Шерон два года назад рассказала об этом Курту и Каину, они сперва подумали, что это шутка или общая галлюцинация вдовы и ее ненормального сына. Но затем Шерон попросила Чарльза продемонстрировать его способности, чтобы развеять эти разумные сомнения. С тех пор все изменилось. Каин смотрел на него со страхом и отвращением, подбивал других детей в школе дразнить Чарльза, пока они не перестали вообще разговаривать с ним. А затем Курт...  


Он убедил Шерон, что ее сыну требуется «дисциплинарное поощрение», чтобы убедиться, что он никогда не воспользуется своей «силой» во вред кому-то. С тех пор каждые две недели Курт сидел с Чарльзом в кабинете и заставлял его делать разные вещи, чтобы проверить силу его способностей. Он заставлял Чарльза следить за мыслями тех людей, о которых хотел что-нибудь узнать, не прибегая к другим способам.  


Все началось достаточно безобидно, и Чарльз на самом деле стал ожидать этих упражнений. Они давали ему возможность оттачивать навыки телепатии, которую он долгое время считал бременем и причиной пренебрежения и антипатии своей матери.  


Курт на какое-то время предоставил Чарльзу возможность вырваться из удушающих границ особняка, проходя сквозь разумы других людей, живущих более полноценной жизнью, любящих, страдающих, мечтающих о чем-то и стремящихся к чему-то.  


Через этих незнакомцев он узнал многое из того, чему не могло научить воспитание в изоляции. Телепатия стала его якорем. Она помогала ему жить ощущениями других людей — людей, которых он никогда не встретит, но которые становились для него друзьями.  


Три месяца этих упражнений сделали Курта жадным и самоуверенным. Он решил, что может манипулировать мальчиком, использовать его способности в то время, как тот не сможет подвергнуть сомнению его авторитет.  


Все это достигло пика, когда девушка, работающая ассистентом в одной из ядерных лабораторий Ксавье, имела несчастье привлечь внимание Курта Марко.  
Нет, Чарльз не должен думать об этом, особенно сейчас, когда он сосредоточен на общении с Каином.  


Теперь, когда Курт умер, значение имело только то, что девушка была в безопасности. Чарльз убедился в этом.  


Но он чувствовал также и вину, которая побудила его попытаться утешить своего сводного брата. Так осторожно, как мог, он объединил свой разум с разумом Каина и успокаивающе прикоснулся, чтобы унять бушующие внутри другого мальчика эмоции. Чарльз лежал в своей кровати этажом выше комнаты брата и делал все возможное, чтобы утешить Каина, хотя это было последнее, что тот заслуживал, учитывая, сколько боли он и его отец причинили Чарльзу.  


Но он знал, что поступает правильно. Какая польза была от его способностей, если он не сможет использовать их во благо других людей? И поэтому, пытаясь успокоить свое собственное чувство вины, помогая своему сводному брату пройти через тяжелую утрату, Чарльз проецировал образ любящей матери, которая обнимала Каина, лежа рядом с ним в постели. Эта материнская фигура напевала колыбельную и гладила спину мальчика, пока он плакал, уткнувшись в подушку.  


Больше, чем когда-либо, Чарльз хотел бы сейчас сказать Каину о том, как сожалеет, что Курт умер, и что теперь он тоже прощен. И даже если старший брат побьет его завтра, Чарльз все равно хотел дать ему понять, что это нормально — чувствовать злость и страх, потому что кто-то, кого ты любишь, больше никогда не вернется.  


Слезы потекли по щекам Чарльза, когда он понял грандиозность того, что может сделать при помощи телепатии, и того, какими сильными станут его способности с годами. Он внезапно испугался, что однажды не сделает правильных вещей. Вполне возможно, что его собственная человечность и слабость духа подтолкнут его на более темный путь, если он не будет постоянно держать себя под контролем. Но что если он перестанет делать это? Что если он однажды просто сломается, как это почти случилось с ним ранее на похоронах?  


Он медленно освободил разум Каина от созданной проекции, убедившись, что его сводный брат успокоился и теперь дремлет в своей комнате. Чарльз вытер слезы и попытался тоже немного поспать, но тот ужас, который поселился в его сердце, не хотел рассеиваться. Он оформился в твердую массу и притаился в темных углах его разума, до которых никто не мог добраться.  


К счастью, когда наступило утро, он поднялся с кровати с более ясным пониманием цели. Не было никакого смысла думать о плохом, когда будущее так нечетко, и Чарльз все еще мог верить в себя и человеческую доброту, чтобы противопоставить эту надежду всем шансам и неизвестности.  


_«Я могу не быть сильным все время,_ — сказал он себе, _— но я всегда буду искать способ быть добрым, как бы сложно это ни было»._  


Чарльзу Фрэнсису Ксавье было пять лет отроду, когда его телепатия проявилась накануне аварии, в которой погиб его отец. Он неделями слушал, как Шерон рыдает в своих мыслях, и рядом с ней, ради нее притворялся, что его собственное горе намного меньше.  


А сегодня, впервые за все время он окончательно понял, что не такой, как остальные люди. И что ни Курт, ни Каин не могут выбить из него эту уникальность своими кулаками, неважно, насколько сильно они хотели бы исправить его ненормальность, его врожденное «уродство».  


Это было освобождающее знание, потому что вместе с ним Чарльз понял так много всего.  


Он понял, что кто-то снаружи может быть таким же, как и он — группа, сообщество, или целый мир, который ему еще предстояло изучить. И что они просто ждут, пока он найдет их.  


Потому что он знал, каким-то инстинктивным, почти голодным знанием, что он был _не один_.


End file.
